Life is Arcane
by hell I am
Summary: Integra went on a trip and something change in life to more alive...hum... this way maybe better: Integra went on a trip and get pregnant and she blame Walter becasue he the one that told her to go.... i feel so sorry for him....
1. Chapter 1

**Hell I Am: Hi there…how cha doin'…it has been a while since I started doin' my second frantic…veeeee! Actually it have been long long time ago…will if anyone have read my other frantic, they know that I like to mess around with the characters and play with them…some how…BUT in this story I can't really mess with this story… ****Well...'cause…_whisper_…the character in the story will kill me if I do…**

**Integra: Good…Then you know…_holding a whip_…NOT TO MESS WITH ME! _Grin with evil stare…._**

**Hell I Am: _Gasp_…eeepppp…. I have ta…RAN! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

****

**Chapter One: The Beginning of All THAT**

"_Damn you, Walter!" _Integra, who is wearing a leather jacket, a hat, and tight pant that was shaved in the high heal boots, said to her self. Seating at her seat, thinking what should she do to Walter when she get back from the trip. _"Uhm…I think I should lock him the chamber next to Alucard …or maybe I should do that scary mask on him when I use to do it on the servant when I was little…"_

**_Flashback…_**

It was noon or after now. Walter, doing his things usually, knocking on the office door and open it. "My lady Integra, tea is served…" Bring along a cart, he set a cup of tea in front of her.

Integra who is look at the fillies from the general was quite please but yet worry. "This is odd," thinking her thoughts out loud, "very…very odd…"

Walter asked her, "What is the matter, my lady…?"

Integra touts the file on her desk, "There are least and least vampire activities going on… Do you think something is going on in the BACK…?

Walter suggest, "Shall I tell them…?"

She taken a few moments to think, then said, "Yes…tell Ceres to go and investigate on this…"

Walter obeyed Integra's order. "Yes, my lady…and by the way…you should take a time off and rest or go on a vacation…" He suggested.

Integra sigh but she seems to be in such a good mood. "If I rest…the whole minor would be upside down…" Although she look like she's about to die, she look at Walter and look back at the papers. "And beside…I have no way to go…"

While the loyal servant clean up, he said, "How about the country side…or other European country…"

As Integra was trying to argue her way out, but she was interrupted by Walter's word of advice. "You know…if you always caged in this minor too long…you may get sick…easily…" staring at her, Walter sound kind of like a mother or father that keep tack of her things. Integra feel unbearable and rage in her, yet she feel that she could not move her mouth.

"Then this is settle then…the country side…" Walter said as if that he is in command.

"But…" Integra sigh and claim herself down, "this is not a good time for this topic to come out…so…"

"So…as a loyal servant, loyal subject, a man by the side…I am thinking of the best for the **whole **organization…" Pushing the cart, he opened the door and left saying "have a good after noon…my lady…"

Integra is speechless of what Walter's word, she felt like her rage is about to burst out and cried out loud enough that the whole minor could hear her.

"I see my master is going on a trip to the country side…isn't that gorgeous and wonderful…" Alucard come out from the shadow and beginning to bother Integra, toying with her mind is one of the things he liked the best. Taking a seat in front of Integra, Alucard started her little chuckle then laugh in an evil way until Integra yells at him.

The very next day, Walter has her ticket in the morning. It almost like it was a plan or more like a scheme that are trying to lard the master of the minor away from her work and in to more and deeper trouble…

**_Flashback ended……_**

Then she was interrupted by a man who was asking, "May I sit?" He was quite a gentleman with good looks and all. But, too bad, Integra has no interest in him. She just nodded and went back to her though of how to torment Walter.

Suddenly, two or three men come over to the gentleman. One of them said, "You just gone like the wind…and everyone will be so worry about you, Christ…" Then the other one said, "If John found you…he would have killed you…what did you told John to do…"

Christ chuckle then turn his head, "It's a bet…and he lost…so he have to do what I say…for a day…and I chose this day to order him around…" Then the whistle blow, "well…get a seat…the train is about to move…" So his friends went to the back.

Integra was about **_this_** close to kill them, not because they are talkative but they are annoying. Good thing that she still remember that they are **_not_** vampire. After many hours have pass, she is finally there.

After she finished checking in and all that, she rest a little bit then stare at the window. Looking at the field of plantations, it was shining in the sun. Many memories flow back, when she was a little girl; when her father is still alive, she has lot of fun. A time when she actually smile and laugh; when she feel free and innocent from where she is. She sighs then those memories were buried back again. _"It's a long time ago…that is then…this is **now**…" _So she went for a walk in the plantations. The plantation was big and fills with fresh fruits and vegetation, the smell was tasty sweet. Then out of no way fly an arrow across her face then hit the ground along with her own body.

"Look at what you have you done…" One of the people from the train said.

"I am so sorry…are you alright miss…" Christ asked Integra who is on the ground. Integra just nodded and leave.

Having unpleasant time, Integra went back to her room and rest her body. The next morning, Integra wake up and breakfast was served. While she was eating, she was looking at the guide of this little country. Then something caught her eyes, it was the little exhibit about this country's royal family. After a few more scoops of food, she went to the exhibit.

The place was amazingly big and unique. Wall fill with pictures of the royal family, many people was there. Integra follow the tourist guide though the exhibit. When she passes by a picture of the royal preterits that was about a few decades ago; two women that are twins who look like Integra herself were on there. But with brown hair and the look in its eyes, she snapped out of it.

A man came over and Integra turn around then he gasped, "My….lady…." Then he bowed at her.

"I think you have mistaken….I am...ohm…just a tourist from another country…" said Integra, who then walk away quickly. As she started to walk back to the hotel, the weather starts to pour wildly; with out stopping and heavy. Integra went inside a church where few people were praying.

"How nice to see you again miss…" Christ said. "Such connection we have…" He chuckle a little; look at Integra happily.

"_He is so annoying…" _Integra started to feel disgusted with his voice. To her, he is another Alucard. (**Freaky!**)

Then another monk comes over, "…Blah…blah…blah……" he said in another language.

Integra look at him blankly and said, "…Blah…Blah…Blah……"

"What did he say …?" Christ said.

"He asked did we come to pray for the disappearances…."

Christ said looking at her, "What disappearance, did something happen?"

Integra try to be calm and not be ballistic. First reason she will go ballistic: she is in a Catholic Church. Plus she is with Mr. 'Big Mouth'; Life's just smell for her.

"I don't know…." Integra talk with the monk again, "…Blah…Blah…Blah……" Then she translated, "He said that some people around here are missing and some went missing but they come back…"

The high Priest in the church spoke to the two, "You two must be foreigners…you must be careful…around the area there are lots of people missing…."

Another women walk behind the priest said, "Father, I hope God will bless those people …."

"Yes …I hope too…." The Priest said.

Then She gasp and looking at Integra then her maid said, "Ah! My Goodness…my lady that you…."

"Are we …" she started, "related or something…?"

"I don't know your family…I'm just a foreigner from other country…" Integra replied

"Sorry not to introduce…my name is Elizabeth Galliano…" the woman said.

Priest explained, "Lady Galliano is part of the royal blood…her father is a knight and her mother is a princess…"

"Well…what an honor to meet you…Mistress Galliano…" Christ bowed.

"Thank you…" she sigh, "it just unbelievable…people just disappear like some one or some **thing** may have captured them…"

"What make you say so…?" Integra said.

"This criminal acts so perfectly…that barely any clues were found and not a single trance…do it look at something did a certain thing that is unbelievable or what….Miss…?" She question.

"Hellsing…" Integra kind of hissed the word out as if it was disgusting.

"Ah! My Goodness…" the maid hurled.

"My name is Integra Wingate Hellsing….if you will not scream like that…I would be more please…" Integra look her with her cold eye. "As you have said…what is the thing that you are referring to…?"

"Magical creatures…"She joked.

"I don't think its magical creatures…but monster would be best suit for this…" Integra stare at her like she is suspicious or something. "I think the rain has clear…" I think I would be going now…farewell…"

Back in the hotel, Integra Change her clothing and rest a little on her head, then she sit back up again. She pulls out a gun and a knife; put the gun under her pillow and the knife was place on the chest. The night was very clod and windy, everyone was in bed early and resting. Next morning, people were chatting about.

It seems like some is dead and was bitten by some sort of creatures with fangs. Integra sigh then went out and buy some shiver wares for her self. At a shop near the church, she found shiver wares but not the kind she wanted. As she asked the counter person, she saw him, _"What the hell is he here for…?"_

"Hey…you again…" Christ said.

"I have a name…" Integra hissed.

Counter person ask Christ, "What kind of stone, sir?"

"Red, yellow, and green gemstone…" Then he turns to Integra, "So what bring you here…Integra…?"

"I don't even know who you are…" she stared back

Then another counter person came over, "How may I help you, Miss…?"

"I'm looking for a knife…about five inches long…and light weighted…"

"There is only a six inch left…"

"Perfected…I will take this…" She ignored him while walking by Christ. Back at the hotel, Elisabeth was waiting for her.

"Miss Hellsing…I have been waiting for you…" Integra stared at her. Suddenly, her mouth and nose was cover and she fainted.

When she was awaken she only saw four wall four poled bed. Elisabeth came in with a maid and with some clothing. "You might be frightened…" come closer to her, "this is my home…"

"And why did you kidnapped me from the hotel and then brought me here…"

Elisabeth sign, "I want you to help me…"

"Oh and what can I help…."

"I want you to help me find my mother's sister- a twin- who ran away with a British man and never came back…"

"Must be something your family did that made her ran away. But anyway…how do you want me to help you, Lady Galliano…"

"My Grandfather wants my father to marry her and she has no interest in this marriage and she knows my father love my mother much…" Elisabeth paused.

"Just get to the point…." Integra said annoyingly.

"Anyway," Elisabeth continued, "he is old now…and knows he was wrong them…he wants her and he would be gone…"

"Well sorry to disappoint you…but she may be dead already…" Integra stand up and walk towards them and started to change behind the thingy. "Do you have a picture of the man…that your aunt ran away with…?"

"Yes…but not good enough to see the whole picture but only half a face…" When Integra look at it and said, "She is gone; long gone…"

Integra's word are like little dragger that stab into Elisabeth. She stumbled backward and her maid caught her. "Sorry…but it is the truth…"

"But how…how did she…?" asking the question, her eyes start becoming moist.

The maid asked in another language; asking her what she said was real.

"I know I'm like a stranger to you but I know little about this person but not much…" She signed, "This is all I could provide…"

"…Do you know anyone who knows more about her…anyone living one….in London…?" Elisabeth was biting her lips and clinching her hand into a fist.

Integra turn and said, "No…most or almost every single one…not that have know of…" Elisabeth frowned, "Now I must go…the sun have began to set…"

As she went out the door, a woman called behind Integra, "Elisabeth Galliano! Where do you think you're going…young lady…" Another woman that look like Integra but much older than her tugged her clothing and looking all over her. "And why you wearing something like this…young lady…and what are have you done to your hair…its all blonde…"

Elisabeth followed Integra out the door, "Mother, do not be mistaken…she is…" before Elisabeth could finish her sentence, her mother fainted.

When she woke up a few minutes later, she held Elisabeth with her hand and squeezing that tightly to make sure this isn't a dream. "Elisabeth…_pant…pant…_Oh Elisabeth…I have the worst dream…in my dream I saw someone like you but with blonde…Oh Elisabeth…"

"No mother…this is not a dream…there is such person…" She helps her back lean on the pillow, "Well…she right there…" Elisabeth pointed. "She is Miss Integra Wingate Hellsing…"

"Oh My God…" Lady Galliano gasped.

"Mother…Please, be calm…" Elisabeth said, "She knows where Aunt Alisa is…"

Then her maid said in another language, _"Don't believe her, Mistress…she's a phony…"_

"Ella…" Elisabeth commands her maid, "Mother…she said that Aunt Alisa is…she have past away over a decade now…" Then her mother started to cry.

"Where is her grave…?" Mistress Galliano asked.

"In London…and peacefully resting…" Integra said, "next to her husband…" The only thing that she could do is to stare at Elisabeth and her mother.

After she left the place, she went back to her hotel, where she is three day from home and five more days before she kills Walter. Then a knock on the door, and Integra slowly dragged her self to open the door. Christ was standing there looking at Integra, "What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"Oh…nothing…just want to ask you…if you're alright…well…after all…you did get kidnap and all that…" To her, he is say nothing but bullshit!

Integra gasp and said, "you saw me get kidnap and you didn't come to help…how could you…are you even a man…Christopher McKnight?" She slammed the door but was held back by him.

"I thought you might was to know…that something happen…to the people that is diappearence…they're dead…**really really dead….**"

**MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Hell I Am : Guess what ... i think too much and that what HAPPEN! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell I Am: hey friends… it has been a pain in the ass trying think of this thing and guess what because I have been writing this story for sometime and I never have the time to go online and post this thing….**

**Integra: hope u forget everything…_mumble _**

**Walter: I think it would be fantastic and it would be interesting when u have a kid**

**Integra: Oh shut up**

**Walter: What ever…**

**Christ: it would be not interesting when I go with her**

**Hell I Am: now now ppl let get on with life**

**Chapter Two: **

"Well, thank you…." Integra said.

"By the way…these magical creatures they so call it take disappearance during the night…and are careful Ms. Hellsing…"

During the night, Integra went to the bar and have a drink. Christ came in with his friends talking about stuff. They seem like they have a terrible time in here. After a few minutes later, he was alone drinking a beer, and then he went over to the seat next to Integra.

"How nice to see you again…." Christ said with a grin, "Having a great time….?" To annoy him Integra just turn her face to her other side. "Ms. Integra Wingate Hellsing, I think you could be my most important person right now…"

He whisper into her ear, she flinch her eyes. "What do you want…?"

"I desperately need your help…you saw my friend this morning…the man next door to you …" Then he paused, "gone this morning…"

"That is not my concerned…" She then sighed. "By the way…do you even mind if I ask of all people, why me do you have to bother…?"

"Because of all people I have know I think you are once of the most, calmest person have see in a decade or so…and…" While Christ was trying to convince Integra into his little adventure, she was dazzling with high volume of squeak the echo and echo and echo her mind like something happen yesterday night but she have no clue or don't remember anything about it.

Then she heard, "Ms. Hellsing…MS. Hellsing…!" Sudden she is back to where she was. "Ms. Hellsing…if you help me…I would do anything or grant your request…."

"Anything…?"

"Anything! I could able to do…"

"Could not bother me for the rest of my life if I see you again…"

"Deal…" he sighed heavily.

Next morning, Christ and Integra, John and the other friend come to investigate. Integra wear a pair of glove that when she held the stained sheet of clothing, the substance of glove made the cloth sizzles. "I think we needed shiver…" Integra order them.

"What! What's that suppose to mean…first, I don't even know you, miss…second, what are you trying tell us… third, why the bloody hell do we need Shiver FOR?" John exclaim loudly.

"See the reaction that the cloth and my glove made," she holds her hand up, "these fabrics contain substance of sliver…and the only thing, now that I am positive of, is Vampire…"

So they went and bought two long swords and an old-ish kind of dagger. Integra went to her room and take a rest and while they figure out how to use them.

"I suggest it would be safer if two people are in a room…"Christ said, "At least…if something happens… the other one would call for help…"

Integra just glare at him, "No…if you want to stick to it…then you three could just stay in the same room." She slammed the door hard on him.

"My God…she is such bitchy brat…why do you want her help anyway," the other friends said annoying.

"Hey Christ…what is this…?" The friends held a bag of almost empty white powder stuff.

"I found that near the main entrance of the conditioner…where it could lead to every room…" John and the friend gasped.

John use his finger and taste the leftover powder in the bag, "If I not wrong…this is a drug almost like cocaine but it make you high and if you take more with your mouth you could do something crazy too…"

"How do you know that…?" The friends said.

"DAH! He is Sergeant Tyrant….one of the greatest leader in our unit…" Christ brag a little and give it a laugh.

"Well, I'm not that Great…you know…" John joked.

"Then how do you know the villain will take his move tonight …?"

"We don't…" Both of them said.

"Wait…we're going to sit duck and let the killer kill us…"

John and Christ look at him ask he is a very annoying kid that can't keep his mouth shut. Then Christ went out the door. So it's decided that John and the friend, and Christ will have to stick with Integra.

"What do you want?" Integra ask coarsely.

"Just asking you if you would like to play a game of cards…?" Christ said.

"Okay…what're you up to now…"

"Nothing…"Integra stared in variously, "Nothing really…"

Then Integra stare harder, "Well, you see we kind of find out what…or how the villain make his moves…he use a drug to make others sleep…and seek into certain person's room and make his move on the person and took the valuables…"

"Wait…did you say valuable…?" Christ nodded. "What would a vampire need money for…?" Integra go into thought.

"Maybe…they need to buy the drug…"

"They could just move by the shadows…"

"Or maybe they need thing to help blend in …"

"Okay…then…come in…" Integra said and opening door wider for him to came in.

"I thought you would not let any one go in…" Christ Joke and give a little laugh.

"Did you say you want to challenge me to a game of cards…"

"Sure…"

After they went in, Christ explained the rule. "Okay…a game of black jack…if the person loses, the penal would be having a small glass of wine….got it?"

"Okay…black jack…person loses…wine…"

For Integra, she sucks at this because if she is good at this she would not have lost to Walter, which led to this. But this call for luck and Integra know that she has lots of luck because she knows when it would come. Anyhow she and Christ play card all night and, in short form, they are very stubborn which would not let each other go. So in the end, they were too drunk and they did something they should suppose to.


End file.
